


Huntress

by LuckyBanana



Category: Jessica Jones (TV)
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Mind Control, Triggers, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-03
Updated: 2015-12-03
Packaged: 2018-05-04 19:18:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5345600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LuckyBanana/pseuds/LuckyBanana
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A look at Kilgrave's twisted mind as he watches and waits.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Huntress

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AdelphaHighbrow](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AdelphaHighbrow/gifts), [terebi_me](https://archiveofourown.org/users/terebi_me/gifts), [stolenkisses](https://archiveofourown.org/users/stolenkisses/gifts).



> Thank you to all of you who commented on my previous Jessica Jones fics. I always appreciate your kind advice. Here, I have attempted to delve deeper into Kilgrave as a character.

Jessica slid through the crowded bar like a serpent. Men and women watched her, sexy in her short black dress, eyes like a hunter. She swayed her hips slightly as she walked, her long legs enticed her prey. 

_She looks like a tigress_ , I thought, my heart swelled with pride. I watched her lean back on the bar, her back arched, her small breasts perfect and pointed. 

Her aloof expression suddenly turned to focused intensity; a tall man was walking towards her. Dark hair, high cheekbones, expensive suit, he swaggered. I ground my teeth and watched him snake around Jessica, his hand coming to rest on the bar. It almost touched her waist. Jessica smiled. Her face completely changed when she smiled, she sparkled like a lab diamond. That wasn’t my smile. 

They exchanged a few words. I heard nothing but Jessica’s crystalline laughter. Affectionate gestures, sensual body language, I felt warm just watching her. _Intoxicating._ Soon Jessica pulled the tall man by his pale hand, leading him to the smokey back hallway of the bar.

They were barely two feet away from me. Shadows and a dirty saloon door concealed my presence. I lurked like a pervert in a darkened store room. I fought to control my heavy breathing as the tall man moved his swollen hands over the body of my woman. She closed her eyes, her plastic smile was replaced by vacant compliance. His digits crawled up her torso to her chest, pinching her nipple. I clenched my jaw. _I can make you chew your fingers off_ , I thought, _so you can never touch her again._

As the tall man leaned in for a kiss, Jessica’s eyes snapped open. He slithered his tongue into her mouth, Jessica looked like a mannequin. 

Suddenly, the man cried out, blood began to pour out of his open mouth. The noise of the tacky bar muffled the sound of his shrieks. Life seemed to return to Jessica’s face as she spat a small piece of the man’s tongue on to the floor of the dirty hall. Her eyes blazed, her lips red and swollen, stained with blood. She smiled like a vampire. My smile. 

I felt waves of excited anticipation build in my stomach. The tall man was trying to calm down, his hand cupped his mutilated mouth. With little effort, Jessica pried his hand away from his face, the same hand that a moment ago had molested her breast. I heard the bones and tendons snap, as she broke every finger on his disgusting hand. I felt my arousal push hard against the fabric of my pants. Jessica released the tall man without a word. He grunted as he stumbled out the back door of the bar, determined to escape his unlikely abuser.

Jessica closed her eyes again and relaxed against the wall. Slowly, I opened the half door and emerged into the dim light. I reached out and pushed a strand of her violet black hair behind her ear. She looked like a sleeping cherub. She opened her heavy lids and gazed upon me. Opalescent pools of chocolate gold eyes locked on mine. She felt impossibly warm as I gathered her into my arms, pulling her back into the protection of my hiding place. I held her like a child and she rested her head upon my shoulder. I took her face in my hands and rewarded her with a deep kiss. The blood of her unfortunate suitor was metallic and sweet in my mouth. I wanted to hold her like that forever, my possession, my love. 

“Show me what you need, beloved,” I whispered. Jessica’s hand found my erection and caressed it in her tiny hand. She began to unbutton my pants, freeing me from my painful captivity. She took me in her soft hand, touching and teasing. I laid my head on her pillow of hair, inhaling her fragrance. Wildflowers, cocoa and spice. I felt her move against me, shuffling to remove her black lace panties. I felt dizzy, totally at the mersey of the dark goddess. She pushed me roughly to the wall and kissed me again, harshly, wantonly. Swiftly, Jessica wrapped her silky white leg around my waist and empaled herself upon me. 

I felt my breath hitch, she was so tight, so wet, so forceful. She began to rock her hips against mine, grinding me deeply into her core. Her walls crushed around me, milking me with a steady calculated rhythm. Harder and harder she thrusted, leaving bruises on my back. I felt her spasm from the inside as she threw back her head. She came on my hard cock, vibrating and panting for breath. It was too much, I felt myself swell and spill. Violent waves of pleasure tore through my body. I lay my head against the cool wall, hot and spent. I watched as Jessica cooly picked up her discarded panties. She looked me in the eye as she shoved the balled up garment into the pocket of my jacket. Like a bolt of silver light, she smiled.


End file.
